


The List

by nightnday1223



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Dallas Stars, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Tyler Seguin Imagine, Tyler Seguin smut, some dirty talk part way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightnday1223/pseuds/nightnday1223
Summary: So basically my friend came up with this thing and basically it's a reward list, so every time a player on a team we like scores they get added to the list, which will be explained in the fic. This is written about Tyler Seguin because he played amazingly against Washington tonight and I love him for it.





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little heads up Tyler does use demeaning language when dirty talking to the reader (slut and whore) but they are in no way said in a negative context. Just wanted to give y'all a warning in case that bothers anyone.

You sat in the stands of the American Airlines Centre watching your boyfriend, Tyler Seguin, play against the Washington Capitals. Jamie Benn was out because of an upper body injury, so many people had turned to Tyler to carry his team to victory. It didn't take long for him to score, making the score 1-0 at the end of the first period. At the end of the second it was 1-1, leaving the Dallas fans in the arena holding their breath as the third period ticked away with no goals, meaning the game went to overtime. The atmosphere was tense as OT started, with the puck going back and forth for a few minutes, before Tyler put it in the Capital's net, meaning another win on home ice. You made a mental note that Tyler was on "the list" three times. You and your friend had come up with this list a while ago, before you began dating Tyler. Basically every time a player from your team scores they get added to the list. Whoever is on the list by the end of the night has earned a blowjob. Players who score multiple times have multiple spots, and married men are excused for obvious reasons. Now, this list was usually just fun and games, but now that you were dating Seguin you had an opportunity take it seriously. He had rightfully earned two spots, but because he won the game for his team you felt the third spot was well deserved. You made your way to the locker room to congratulate the rest of the team. You walked up to Tyler and told him in a hushed tone,  
"You made it on the list three times tonight, you better be ready when we get home."  
"Three? I only scored twice," he whispered back, while beginning to get dressed.  
"I feel like scoring the winning goal in OT is worthy of an extra spot, and I doubt you'll disagree," you said as he began to gather his things up and get ready to leave.  
"You do have a point. However, I do disagree with something else you said: who says we need to wait until we get home?" asked Tyler, weaving his fingers through yours as he began to leave the dressing room. You were inevitably stopped by the media asking for interviews with Tyler. He obliged, but you could tell this was the last thing he wanted to be doing at the moment. After he was done he hurried out to his car, which was parked in a mostly deserted area behind the AAC. He put his bags in the trunk before turning to you with an expectant look on his face.  
"Uh Tyler, aren't we gonna get in the car??" you asked as he folded his arms over his chest before glancing at his watch unamused.  
"There's not enough room in there."  
"Tyler you drove the G-Wagon today, surely we could make it work," you pled, secretly hoping he'd say no and expect you to get on your knees for him outside of the arena, where anybody could get lost looking for their car and walk by and see you.  
"I said no and that's final. Now, you don't want to keep me waiting, do you? This was your idea after all."  
You slowly sank down to your knees, feeling the gravel and pebbles dig into your skin through the denim of your jeans. You quickly glanced around and made sure nobody was around before unbuttoning his dress pants. You could see he was already half hard when you exited the arena, so it was no surprise that his cock sprang out when you pulled his pants down slightly. You wasted no time taking him into your mouth, wanting this entire experience to be over as quick as possible in order to minimize the risk of being caught. The possibility of someone walking by and catching you with one of the best players on the team's dick in your mouth was thrilling to say the least, but you didn't want to deal with what would happen if the story got into the media. You relaxed your jaw and allowed Tyler to do what he pleased with your mouth. You felt him hit the back of your throat but he didn't let that stop him, continuing to force your head down until you were choking on him. He pulled you off slightly and you brought a hand up to stroke whatever wasn't in your mouth. You heard him growl slightly when you pulled off far enough to focus on his tip, swirling your tongue around before running it gently through his slit, tasting the bead of precum that had formed there. You took him further into your mouth again before bringing your other hand up to gently cup his balls. That's what did it for him, and he was barely able to choke out a warning before he was coming in your mouth. You tried to swallow as much as you could, but some managed to drip down your chin. You hurriedly tucked him back into his dress pants and ran a finger along your chin, licking it off seductively. Tyler watched you before helping you stand up and get into the car. It wasn't until you went to buckle up your seatbelt that you noticed you had managed to get cum on your jersey.  
"TYLER!! You got my jersey all dirty!" you pouted as he got into the car.  
"A) I don't think that was my fault sweetheart, you're the one that made the mess. B) I can easily get you a new one, and C) keep that one, you can wear it while I fuck you," he said casually, turning out of the parking lot. You said nothing but blushed at the thought of riding Tyler and having him proudly look up at the logo on your chest, or him fucking you from behind and seeing his name and number, just more proof that you were his and only his. You gently ran your fingers up and down Tyler's thigh, at first out of boredom, but as you watched Tyler clench has jaw you realized the affect you were having on him. You started to move your hand up higher, until it hovered over his dick. You started to lower your hand but before you could touch him Tyler grabbed your wrist and placed your hand back in your lap. You met his eyes and behind the look of annoyance you could tell he was enjoying this. You decided you weren't quite done teasing him though. You carefully removed your shoes before placing one foot on his dashboard. You turned your body slightly and spread your legs as much as you could while sitting in the passenger seat of a car. You ran your fingers up the inside of your thigh before ghosting them over where you wanted them. You saw Tyler's eyes dart over to watch what you were doing occasionally, before returning to watch the freeway. You slowly reached up to unbutton your jeans and pulled them off as quickly as possible before moving back to your original position. Tyler did a double take as he watched you toss your discarded jeans into the back seat.  
"Y/N, what the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Tyler as he exited the freeway and began driving back to his house.  
"Just getting comfortable," you said smugly, eyeing the traffic in front of you. You sat quietly for a minute, scrolling through Instagram and checking Snapchat. This quickly became boring, and you decided to torture Tyler a bit more. You pulled your lacy thong down your legs and dropped it in Tyler's lap. He picked it up and threw a cheeky glance your way before tucking it into the breast pocket of his suit jacket. You felt the car come to a stop and looked at the cars lined up bumper to bumper in front of you and decided to have fun. You let your hand wander down to start slowly rubbing your clit. A smirk grew on Tyler's face but he made no moves to stop you, he merely kept his eyes on the road. You took it up a notch and gently slipped two fingers inside of yourself, letting out a breathy moan. You started slowly, but you quickly decided to pick up the pace. As traffic began to move quicker so did your wrist, and by the time you turned into Tyler's neighbourhood you were on the brink of an orgasm.  
"Ty please I-"  
"Go ahead baby, make a mess all over my car seat," said Tyler in a husky voice. That was all it took, you came with a shudder and a low moan, feeling your wetness drip onto the leather of the seat beneath you. You pulled into Tyler's driveway and you gently removed your fingers from your wet heat before you watched in amazement as Tyler grabbed your wrist and gently guided your hand toward his mouth, before taking your fingers into his mouth and licking them clean. He pulled into the garage and you moved to reach into the back seat to grab your jeans but Tyler shook his head.  
"I closed the garage door, no one is going to see you. Besides, there's no use in putting them on when they'll end up on the floor in a while anyway. You can grab them later when you come out to clean my passenger seat," he instructed as you unbuckled your seatbelt and got out of the car. You quickly ran into the house, your jersey barely covering your bare ass. You quickly moved to sit on the couch and covered your exposed lower half, knowing Tyler would likely continue the tradition of filming his dogs greeting him. Your prediction was correct, Tyler came in with his phone recording, capturing the dogs jumping up and knocking him over, before licking his face and climbing all over him. You watched the videos as soon as he'd posted them on his Instagram story, and let out a choked gasp as you notice the blue lace of your thong was still peaking out of his pocket.  
"Tyler? Forget about something?" you ask as he sits down, gesturing to his pocket.  
"Oh this? You don't approve of my new pocket square?" he asked with a smug grin on his face.  
"What are you gonna say when somebody asks what's in your pocket, huh?"  
"I'm sure I can come up with some excuse. Now, I believe you still owe me two more blowjobs, you might wanna get working on that," said Tyler as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He drank it quickly, some of in dripping down his chin.  
"There, now we're even," he said with a smirk as you got off the couch and let the dogs into the backyard before making your way over to Ty. You came up behind him and gently pulled his suit jacket off of his shoulders before draping it over the back of a chair. He turned to face you and gently pressed his lips to yours. You stayed like this for a minute, kissing him gently until he bit your bottom lip and you gasped. Tyler slipped his tongue into your mouth and the kiss quickly became very heated. You reached down and grabbed him through his dress pants, squeezing gently before you started to run your hand along his growing excitement. He groaned into the kiss, clearly still worked up after your antics on the ride home. You knelt down for the second time that night, the tile flooring of the kitchen cool against your skin. You took your time with him this time, unbuttoning his pants before slowly dragging the zipper down with your teeth. You stood back up and helped Tyler with his dress shirt, before putting it with his jacket. He took the liberty of pulling down his pants and removing his socks and his boxers, leaving him naked in the middle of his kitchen. You raked your eyes over his chiseled abs and toned legs before glancing at his dick, which was now fully hard and beginning to leak precum. You walked back over to him and he placed a hand on your shoulder to gently push you to the ground, his patience wearing thin. You placed a gentle kiss to his tip before licking it gently and taking it into your mouth. You gently swirled your tongue around it and you heard Tyler groan above you, and felt his fingers tangle themselves in your hair. You heard the dogs whining outside and you looked up at him while you started to bob your head rhythmically but he merely shook his head, muttering something about them being patient. You decided to try something, and you took him farther and farther into your mouth until your nose touched his skin. Tyler gasped when you gagged lightly, your throat tightening around him. You felt him wipe away a tear that had begun to drip down your cheek, and you moved to focus on his tip once again. You heard one of the dogs bark and you pulled off of Tyler, your mouth making an obscene pop as his tip left your lips.  
"Should I go let them in and put them in the bedroom?" you asked as you looked up at Ty through your lashes, still gently stroking him.  
"Nah they can wait. Plus after that little stunt you pulled earlier I'm not going to last much longer," said Tyler, his voice strained. You continued your earlier actions, moving your head skillfully, running your tongue along the prominent vein on the underside of his dick, knowing it drives him wild. A few minutes later Tyler managed to choke out that he was close. You let him fall from your mouth as you brought a hand up to stroke him quickly. He looked confused at first but seemed to get the message when you opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out. A minute later you felt him come all over your face, his hips twitching and bucking into your hand as he rode out his high. Once he caught his breath you looked him in the eye as you collected some of the cum off of your cheek and licked it off your finger seductively.  
"God Y/N, you're such a little slut, aren't you? Look at you, mascara running down your cheeks, my cum all over your face, wearing nothing but my jersey. You're so wet you're practically dripping on my kitchen floor. You love being a little whore, don't you? Love getting on your knees for me and giving me what I deserve. Your mouth feels so good, almost like you were made for this. I wish the rest of the guys could see you like this. I bet you would love letting each and every one of them use you, showing them just how well you can use that pretty little mouth. I'd be the only one allowed to fuck you though, I don't want anyone else trying to claim what's already mine. I'd fill you up with my cum, a reminder that I'm the only one who's allowed to please you. You'd enjoy that wouldn't you, my dirty little girl," Tyler said in a husky voice, tilting your chin up so you were forced to look him in the eye as he spoke. "Next time you walk into our locker room maybe I'll let them. Make sure everyone gets their turn. Maybe I'll even let them touch you, let them feel how wet you can get. They won't be allowed to make you cum though, no, that's my job. I'll make them watch as I eat you out, show them how to please a woman. Maybe I'll let Jamie have a turn, there's no way he'll be able to resist a chance to taste you once he sees how pretty you look when you come and how good you suck his cock. You'd love that wouldn't you?" You nod, unable to form words. Tyler smirks, and grabs his boxers from the pile they had ended up in before putting them on and letting in the dogs. You went upstairs to wash your face and get ready for bed. It wasn't often you saw this side of Tyler; he usually chose to behave like a pillow princess, ordering you around and making you do all the work. You made a mental note to wear this jersey to the next game, hoping he'd been serious about letting his teammates have their way with you. You also made a mental note to discuss it with him later, and to make sure you took your thong out of his pocket before the suit got dropped off to be dry cleaned. You laid in bed and Tyler soon joined you, closing the door behind him so the dogs wouldn't bother you. You both decided the third blowjob you owed him could wait until tomorrow, but that didn't stop him from running his hands along your thighs and over your butt before moving them up to massage your boobs. He flipped you over so that you laid beneath him. He said something about wanting to thank you for making him feel good today and before you knew it his face was buried between your legs and you were moaning loudly for him. He ate you out for what felt like hours until you begged him to stop, the oversensitivity no longer enjoyable. He moved to kiss you, and you tasted yourself on his lips and felt how damp his beard was. He laid down on his side and pulled you into his chest where you soon fell asleep as you listened to his heart beat steadily in his chest.  
You woke up the next morning still pressed into Tyler's chest, and you listened to him snore softly. You got up and carefully removed his arm from around your waist before stealing one of his hoodies from the closet and a pair of sweats. You padded down the stairs quietly, before joining the dogs on the couch. You decided to watch The Office for a while, patting Gerry on the head and giving Cash a belly rub. You heard Tyler wander downstairs a little while after 9 AM wearing nothing but his boxers, his hair wild and curly and a tired look on his face.  
"Morning, I'm gonna shower, wanna join?"  
You simply nodded, giving each of the dogs a kiss before getting up and following Ty up the stairs. You heard the shower turn on, and you began removing your hoodie as you walked towards the bathroom. You slipped off your sweats and left them in a pile in the hallway. You were naked by the time you turned into the bathroom, and Tyler was already in the shower. You stepped into the hot shower with him, and things began as innocently as showering with somebody else could be. You washed Tyler's hair for him, styling it into a mohawk before he rinsed the suds out. He did the same for you, massaging your scalp with his fingers. You put conditioner in your hair, and reached for the body wash but Tyler had beat you to it. He squeezed some out into his palms and rubbed it into a lather. He motioned for you to turn around and he began gently washing your back. His hands slowly wandered further down your body, moving to grab your ass. He squeezed gently before smacking one side. You gasped, not expecting it. He turned you around to face him again so he could wash your front. He scrubbed your arms and legs before washing your stomach and boobs. He began gently at first, ghosting his fingers over your nipples lightly before becoming more aggressive, squeezing tightly. He finally pulled you in to kiss him, and you allowed your hands to run over his biceps and his chest, before drifting over his abs and down to his dick, which was now half hard. You knelt down for him, trying your best not to get water in your face. It was quick and sloppy, the shower not large enough for an NHL player and another average sized person. Tyler enjoyed it nonetheless, coming down your throat with a growl after a few minutes. You both finished showering, and stepped out. You quickly grabbed the discarded clothing the hallway and put it back on, wrapping your hair up in a towel. You walked back into the bathroom and Tyler wrapped you in a hug and pressed a kiss to your forehead, mumbling words of praise and thanking you for being so good to him.  
'If it means you'll treat me like this, I have to play that well more often," said Ty with a small smile, placing a kiss on your lips before gong to get dressed for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I really hope you guys enjoyed this! It took me a really long time to write because it was extremely challenging to write three different blowjobs and not have them sound repetitive. Feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
